


Exposure: Boots

by Draycevixen



Series: Exposure: The adventures of Naked!V [7]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V appreciates a good pair of boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure: Boots

.

" _Where_ did you find that outfit, Evey?"

"It was at the bottom of that last box of clothes you brought me. You don't like it?"

"It's a bit theatrical."

"I would have thought that you of all people would have liked that, V."

"In fact I do believe it's a pantomime costume. By the looks of it, I would hazard a guess that it's the Principal Boy costume from _Peter Pan_. Why exactly are you wearing it?"

"I thought it might be fun to try it on. I'm really more interested in the boots that came with it."

"Boots, Evey?"

"They're half a size too big for me, but I thought if I wore an extra pair of socks it wouldn't matter too much. The Gallery gets really cold."

"Next time I'll be sure to bring you some more jumpers, Evey. Where are these boots?"

"Right here, behind the chair, V. They're rather long and I think I'll have to sit down to pull them on."

"They are thigh boots, Evey. The trick is to scrunch the leather down to get your foot firmly under the vamp. Yes, that's it. Now work the leather leg back up over your thigh. That's it exactly. Now the other one."

"So… do you like my new boots, V?"

"They are all right, Evey."

"Ooh, you big fibber! You like them more than that!"

"You are accusing me of being a liar, Evey?"

"I can tell you love them, you pervert. I swear, it's just like living with Pinocchio!"

.


End file.
